


reunited

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Reunions, end of quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius and Sinara had to quarantine apart from each other. Luckily, that's over now.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	reunited

Sinara was definitely not a fan of long-distance relationships. Hell, she wasn’t even a fan of relationships in general.

Kasius had somehow won her over to the idea of it, one absurdly, over the top cheesy date at a time. She'd enjoyed his company and had let her walls down, allowed herself to fall for him. It had long turned into a relationship when he'd had to go take care of something for the family business and she couldn't come along, even though he'd asked her to.

He’d only been supposed to be gone for ten days and while he had acted as if he was going to war, she hadn’t thought it was that big a deal.

Until quarantine had hit.

With the restrictions on travelling, they’d been left apart. It hadn’t been all bad, what with the internet existing. The video chats where he read to her and all the silly selfies he send - ‘So you don’t forget how cute I am’ - had always put a smile on her face.

But she missed him playing with her hair when she napped, missed him getting all sweaty and flustered when trying to keep up with her workout routine, missed cooking together properly, and not with the approximately same ingredients they’d managed to scrounge up, all those miles apart.

Teasing him about the beanie he wore constantly since giving himself a new style - ‘Ill-advised, my love, I’m afraid’ - wasn’t half as much fun as it would be if she could just snatch it off his head and see what he’d done to his hair.

Something with dyes, he’d admitted, and apparently dying it back would just further damage his hair. It had done no harm to the flood of selfies; he was just careful to keep his hair hidden in every one.

All in all, she was fidgety with excitement as the train pulled into the station. He’d gotten on the first one possible.

There weren’t a lot of people on the platform so Kasius spotted her quickly, hurrying towards her.

Another thing Sinara decidedly disliked: Public displays of affection.

It did not stop her from half-running to meet him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him until they were both breathless.

“I missed you, too,”Kasius said.

Sinara just smiled.

He was wearing the beanie again but it had slipped a little, a strand of purple poking out. She’d pulled the beanie off his head before he could react.

The sides of his head were shaved down to a few millimetres, the middle vivid shades of blue and purple.

She just stared at him for a few seconds before saying,“Wow- you look…amazing.”

“No need for the sarcasm,”Kasius said and made to grab the beanie.

She held it out of his reach behind her back and shook her head.

“I’m not being sarcastic.” She ran her fingers through the colourful strands, then rubbed her fingertips over the short hair above his ear. It felt good to get to touch him again.“You look really good.” A smirk stole its way onto her face.“Of course, I haven’t gotten laid in a while, so I may just be too horny to see how stupid that style is.”

“I can live with that,”Kasius said and pecked her lips.“So, let's head home and see if it holds up without the horny goggles?”

Tragically, it absolutely did.


End file.
